Fièvre
by Glasgow
Summary: Sherlock est malade, ce qui n'est pas une sinécure pour John. Sherlock/John.


HaruKuro, voici la fic plus "légère" que je t'avais promis ;) C'est un petit délire que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré un Sherlock un peu emmerdeur^^

Mon tout premier Sherlock/John en plus *toute contente*

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Tandis qu'il émergeait lentement, gardant les yeux fermés le plus longtemps possible, John tâtonna machinalement l'autre côté du matelas en quête d'un premier contact avec son amant. Parfaitement déçu de ne trouver qu'une place vide, il se redressa vivement en grognant, cette fois tout à fait réveillé. Un petit câlin matinal avant de commencer sa journée aurait été des plus tentants, à plus forte raison que la veille il s'était endormi en seulement quelques minutes, confortablement installé dans les bras de son détective au retour d'une enquête des plus éreintantes.

Mais point de Sherlock. Ce genre de réveil en solitaire était monnaie courante, même s'il ne s'y était jamais vraiment habitué. Se levant en frissonnant, il chercha rapidement des vêtements propres à enfiler. Les derniers jours la température avait sérieusement baissé, pour autant il n'avait pas encore eu le cœur à allumer le chauffage, après tout on était qu'en septembre. Enfin prêt, il descendit pour rejoindre le salon, où il était à peu près certain de trouver son compagnon.

Entant dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par une quinte de toux. Surpris, il découvrit le détective installé sur le canapé, pelotonné dans une épaisse couverture en laine qui semblait des plus chaudes, qui le fixait de ses yeux brillants, le visage plus pâle que jamais, mais le nez rouge.

« - Sherlock, tu vas bien ? »

Cette fois c'est un éternuement des plus sonores qui lui répondit. Le brun se moucha bruyamment avant d'abandonner le mouchoir en papier sur une pile de ses congénères posée sur la table basse près d'une tasse.

« - A ton avis, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je crois que je suis enrhumé.

- Non, tu crois ? ironisa John en s'approchant de lui.

- Mais je ne suis jamais enrhumé. »

C'est vrai, réalisa le médecin. Plus de deux ans qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble à Baker Street or c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sherlock malade. C'était presque rassurant, la preuve qu'il était bien humain contrairement aux apparences. Le médecin se pencha vers la tasse, pour constater qu'elle était pratiquement pleine, et froide.

« - Tu t'es fait du thé ?

- Oui mais je ne l'ai pas bu. Il n'est pas aussi bon que le tien.

- Je vais aller t'en préparer, dit le blond en souriant. Et aujourd'hui interdiction de mettre le nez dehors. »

Il leva la main en un geste autoritaire en constatant que l'autre homme s'apprêtait à objecter.

« - Que tu le veuilles ou non, pour les heures à venir tu écouteras chacune de mes recommandations, reprit-il d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune négociation. C'est moi le médecin après tout. »

Dépité, mais probablement aussi épuisé, Sherlock poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se laissant retomber allongé.

« - On n'a pas idée de crapahuter dans toute la ville, passant d'endroits surchauffés aux pires courants d'air, marmonna John en se rendant dans la cuisine.

- Tu étais avec moi tout du long je te signale, et pourtant tu sembles en parfaite santé. C'est injuste.

- Non Sherlock, c'est normal. Moi je mange correctement. Toi tu n'as que la peau sur les os, et encore. Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas malade plus souvent finalement.

- Je ne suis jamais malade, décréta Holmes, boudeur. »

Remarque parfaitement contredite par la nouvelle quinte de toux qui suivit. Occupé à rajouter une bonne dose de miel dans le thé qu'il venait de préparer, l'ancien soldat s'autorisa un petit rire. Pour autant il avait le pressentiment que la journée ne serait pas des plus commodes.

Revenant dans le salon, il déposa cette nouvelle tasse emplit du liquide brûlant qui embaumait à proximité de son compagnon puis entreprit de débarrasser la table de tous les mouchoirs usagers. Cela fait, il alla prendre place près du détective, s'installant sur l'accoudoir. Sherlock, parfaitement immobile, gémissait pitoyablement, une main sur les yeux. Tout de même inquiet, John porta les doigts à son front. Si le cadet sursauta au contact de cette peau si fraîche contre la sienne, l'autre eut la même réaction mais pour la sensation inverse.

« - Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, dit-il d'une voix sourde en se relevant. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Tu dormais profondément quand je me suis levé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'était quand ?

- Il y a trois petites heures je dirais.

- Sherlock… tu aurais dû me réveiller.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je ne suis jamais malade.

- Arrête de répéter ça ! soupira John. D'autant qu'on a l'un comme l'autre ce matin la preuve du contraire. Maintenant, histoire que je puisse suivre l'évolution tu vas prendre ta température…

- Certainement pas ! l'interrompit brusquement Sherlock.

- Tu vas prendre ta température, reprit patiemment le blond sans tenir compte de l'interruption, et ensuite je te donnerai ce qu'il faut pour la faire baisser.

- Je suis un ancien toxicomane tu te souviens ? Mieux vaut que j'évite les médicaments…

- Rassure-toi, tu ne replongeras pas pour un peu d'aspirine. Et ne te sens surtout pas obligé de discuter chacun de mes conseils.

- C'est ce que je fais tout le temps. D'ailleurs, ce ne sont pas des conseils que tu me donnes mais des ordres.

- Quand on est dans ton domaine tu n'hésites pas à me commander, aujourd'hui que les rôles sont inversés je fais pareil. Et comme moi d'habitude je tiens à ce que tu m'écoutes. »

Sherlock soupira, pourtant John avait la conviction, ou espérait en tout cas, qu'il se montrerait raisonnable.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Sherlock végétant sur le canapé, John s'autorisa à se poser dans son fauteuil afin de veiller sur lui. En se réveillant, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la journée tournerait ainsi. Premier jour de repos après une enquête aux côtés de son compagnon menée en parallèle de ses journées de consultations des plus chargées, il avait eu l'intention d'en profiter pour se reposer et se changer les idées. Au lieu de cela, il était contraint de jouer les gardes-malades, voilà qui ne le changeait pas beaucoup de son quotidien. D'autant que Sherlock n'était pas un patient des plus faciles. Lui faire prendre sa température, de l'aspirine, avaler son thé… chaque étape avait été un véritable parcours du combattant tant il y mettait de la mauvaise volonté. Mais c'était Sherlock alors… Avec lui rien n'était jamais simple.

« - John ? »

La voix enrouée arracha un sourire de pitié à l'interpellé, qui leva immédiatement les yeux vers le malade.

« - Oui ? dit-il d'un ton empli de sollicitude.

- Tu as ton arme sur toi ?

- Mon arme ? Bien sûr que non. Je la range toujours dans ma chambre quand je rentre. Je n'en ai pas besoin ici. Pourquoi ?

- Tu voudrais bien aller la chercher ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta le médecin, curieux, avant d'être pris d'un doute. Sherlock, si c'est pour transformer une nouvelle fois la pièce en stand de tir et le mur en cible, tu oublies. Mrs. Hudson a suffisamment augmenté notre loyer suite au premier incident. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas pour le mur, marmonna le détective. C'est pour moi.

- Pour toi ?

- Je vais me tirer une balle dans la tête, reprit le cadet d'une voix égale. »

John se redressa vivement, le fixant avec incompréhension.

« - Sherlock ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est qu'un petit rhume, des milliers de gens y survivent chaque jour.

- Pas moi ! Avec cette satanée fièvre je suis incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente, je refuse de rester comme ça. Je suis devenu stupide ! En fait je suis devenu… comme toi. »

Envolée toute trace de pitié chez John, à ce moment là c'était plutôt de la colère qu'il ressentait.

« - En tout cas tu n'as pas perdu ta gentillesse habituelle, ironisa-t-il sourdement. A croire que tu n'as pas tant de fièvre que ça. »

Sherlock se frotta les yeux en gémissant, donnant l'impression de porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

« - Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, souffla-t-il de mauvaise grâce. »

John hocha la tête. Oh oui, il ne comprenait que trop bien. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait droit à ce genre d'insultes, pas que ça rende les choses plus faciles pour autant. Il décida donc de ne rien répondre afin d'éviter d'envenimer les choses.

L'heure suivante se passa aussi calmement que possible. John tentait au mieux de lire une revue médicale tandis que Sherlock – toujours à l'article de la mort selon sa propre opinion – gémissait et se plaignait sans discontinuité. Le médecin, peu à peu à bout de patience, estima qu'il méritait une médaille pour supporter ça sans perdre son calme. Pourtant, une plainte plus appuyée finit par avoir raison de lui.

« - Quoi encore ? s'écria-t-il vivement.

- J'agonise.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tant mieux ! A ce stade ou c'est toi ou c'est moi, donc…

- Et ça se prétend médecin, soupira le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle sollicitude !

- Mon quota de sollicitude de la semaine s'est envolé en une heure. Record battu, tu peux être fier de toi.

- John, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… »

Le médecin hocha la tête en respirant profondément, sentant toute colère l'abandonner.

« - Je sais Sherlock. Mais ce n'est qu'un rhume. Essaie de dormir et je peux te promettre que dès demain tu iras mieux. Et dans trois jours maxi tu pourras reprendre la chasse aux criminels.

- Trois jours ? Autant dire une éternité ! »

_Et allons bon, ça recommence_, songea Watson. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas rencontré un patient pareil durant son internat où il aurait très probablement changé de carrière.

Néanmoins cette fois ses conseils semblèrent porter leurs fruits et Holmes, après quelques plaintes concernant les précieux neurones qu'il perdait à chaque seconde qui passait, s'endormit enfin.

Soupirant de soulagement à ce constat, John s'installa plus confortablement, bien décidé à profiter d'un peu de répit quand son portable vibra dans sa poche.

_-Rassurez-vous, cette fois incluse, il n'a été malade que quatre fois dans sa vie. Mycroft. _

Ne s'étonnant plus depuis longtemps de la capacité de l'aîné des Holmes à savoir très exactement ce qui se déroulait dans l'appartement, John se prit à sourire. Avec un peu de chance il serait tranquille pour les dix prochaines années. C'était rassurant. Et pourtant, à présent qu'il couvait du regard son compagnon, il devait avouer que le voir aussi vulnérable n'était pas si déplaisant. Au moins il avait la sensation de lui servir à quelque chose pour une fois.

THE END.


End file.
